


Je t'aime

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [43]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Hospitals, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Five times Lucas and Eliott says I love you





	Je t'aime

The first time the three words slipped was at the hospital, right after Eliott's episode.

Despite Lucille's warning to stay away from Eliott, Lucas insisted to follow her. If she was saying the truth and that Eliott didn't want him anymore, he was going to have to hear it from his mouth. Not from his jealous, controlling ex-girlfriend.

Lucille had complained the whole way to the hospital but Lucas didn't say a word. He needed to see Eliott himself, he had lost him too many times and he wasn't letting go of him again.

Outside the ER area where beds lined up, Eliott's parents stood, confused to see a boy following behind Lucille. She explained to them that he was their son's 'latest obsession' and that he was the reason for Eliott's episode. That  _bitch_.

Lucas glared at her but stayed quiet. It wasn't the right time to make a scene nor start an argument with Lucille.

The words 'latest obsession' burned through Lucas's mind as he saw the reaction on their faces. A part of him was incredibly scared. As much as he hated lucille, there was a part of him that thought that maybe, just  _maybe_ , that she was right. Lucas shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He couldn't allow Lucille to get to his head like she did to Eliott.

Lucas cleared his throat and looked up. ''I-is it alright if I just see him?''

Lucille stepped in, blocking the way. ''You wait here,'' she replied, talking before Eliott's parents could. '' _I_ 'll go first.''

That left Lucas with Eliott's parents which was really awkward. Eliott's dad was trying to comfort his mom, telling her that their son will be okay. Lucas debated pulling out his phone but refrained. He couldn't share Eliott's 'secret' with anyone, he couldn't do that to him.

Five minutes later, Lucille walked out and it was Lucas's turn to go in. He stopped at the entrance, feeling his heart beating really fast. He was  _so_  nervous.

Lucas slowly crossed the room until he was at Eliott's bedside. The older boy was facing the opposite direction and hadn't seen who was by his side.

A choked sob left Lucas's lips, seeing his boyfriend laying on a the bed, wrists and ankles attached to the borders of the bed. He must've been agitated when they brought him here.

At the small choked sound, Eliott turned, surprised to see Lucas standing there. ''Lucas?'' His voice was faint and drowsy due to the medication they had given him.

''Hi,'' Lucas forced out.

Seeing him alive sent Lucas into tears. He had been so scared when he couldn't see Eliott on the dock. Before leaving, Eliott had said he was going swimming and although Lucas hadn't heard anyone jump in the water, the thought of Eliott getting taken away by the ocean and losing him forever almost triggered him a panic attack on the dock. It was the most terrifying experience. 

Eliott reached opened his palm, awaiting for Lucas's. Hesitantly, the brunet laced their fingers together. ''No crying. I'm okay,'' Eliott said, trying to reassure the crying boy.

Everything was a blur in his head. The last thing he remembered was being on the boat with Lucas and the rest was all gone from his memory.

''What happened?'' Eliott asked. He had tried to ask his parents but they were clueless. After all, they weren't the ones on the boat with him.

''I thought- The bay...I thought I had lost you, Eliott. I was so scared.''

Eliott looked down, feeling guilty for scaring Lucas like that. ''I'm sorry...''

Lucas shook his head. ''You're alive. That's all that matters.'' He took a seat on Eliott's bed and bit his lip. He didn't know what to say, it was all just a blur to him and he was still trying to comprehend everything. ''Eliott?'' Lucas sighed. ''Lucille said- She said you and I weren't  _real_. She said I don't mean  _anything_ to you, that you don't _care_ and wouldn't ever  _love_  me.'' 

''Don't believe what she says. Lucille doesn't know shit,'' Eliott clarified, pressing on his words.

He wasn't surprised that Lucille say all this bullshit to Lucas. She wanted to hurt him and drive him away, hoping she would get Eliott back but, Eliott was  _done_  with her.

Lucas nodded, a weight off his shoulder, relieved. He was so scared that Lucille was right. ''Okay.''

Eliott looked at Lucas with a goofy smile, it was quite obviously that he was still hazy from all the drugs but Lucas wasn't going to say anything about that. He just sat there and played with his hair, trying to make the older boy feel a little more comfortable.

A nurse came over soon after to warn Lucas that he would have to go soon because visiting hours were long over and it was disturbing the other patients in the unit. 

He leaned down and kissed Eliott's forehead and whispered a quiet good night to him. But, the older boy didn't let go of his hand, his blue-gray eyes looking at Lucas with sadness. ''Don't make this more difficult... I'll come back tomorrow, okay? I promise.'' He kissed the back of Eliott's hand and stood from the bed, about to leave but Eliott's voice stopped him.

'' _I love you_.''

The unexpected confession had Lucas shook. Although Eliott was lucid, the meds were strong and they make you say a bunch of weird things so Lucas didn't make a big deal out of it and continued his path, exiting the ER unit. 


End file.
